


暗恋

by wywj



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj
Relationships: 金在奂/你





	暗恋

练团的时候你有点力不从心，金在奂一眼就看出来了，他十分有眼力见地在一首曲子练完之后提议大家休息会儿，然后主动出去买咖啡了。

你揉了揉隐隐作痛的小腹，去了趟洗手间，没过多久金在奂也拎着咖啡店的纸袋回来了。  
一人一杯咖啡，又塞给了你一瓶水和一盒药。

金在奂把东西递给你的时候低声在你耳边问：“是不是忘带止痛药了？”

“吃完了，忘记买新的。”  
你低着头一边回答一边拆起药盒，忍不住在心里感叹不愧是炮友，生理期记得比自己还清楚。  
金在奂看你穿得单薄，又脱了外套顺手披在你身上，什么也没说就回到了自己位置上。

你也没推拒他的照顾，就水吞了药片只希望药效能尽快发作。

前阵子乐队的吉他手被其他事务所的人挖角离开了，不过队长的效率极高，高到你们还没来得及感受乐队的前途未卜他就找到了新的乐手，那人就是金在奂。

那天队长说有新成员要加入，然后你就看到金在奂背着吉他琴箱走进了工作室。

不知道是不是因为金在奂的下垂眼让他看起来有些困倦和心不在焉，他的眼神冷漠地扫了一圈房间里的成员，一下子就跟你对上了视线。末了他又看向别处，挂上了礼貌温和的笑开始自我介绍。

金在奂不知道他这一眼一下子就扫进了你心里，短短一秒不到的对视你便清楚知晓自己对金在奂一见钟情了。只不过你还没来得及开始好好地酝酿这场暗恋，就稀里糊涂地跟他上了床。

隔天晚上打着迎接新成员的旗号兼互相熟悉的目的，短暂的练习之后队长搞了个欢迎会。  
你只记得自己在饭局上喝了不少，因为断了片你推测自己到最后多半是醉得不省人事了。

结果就是，一早醒来你就发现自己已经跟金在奂躺在一张床上坦诚相见了。

按照金在奂的话来说，队长发现你的住处跟金在奂的住处顺路之后他便让金在奂送你回家，听到这里你还是相信的，以你对队长的了解他的确会这样提议。

接着金在奂又说，他把你送回家之后你拉着他不放，最后就这么打了一炮。

你听到这里不免半信半疑，要知道直到前一天晚上你还在琢磨怎么追这个人，应该不至于酒后就奔放到直接跟当事人上本垒了吧。

于是你反问金在奂道为什么不拒绝我，而金在奂听罢只是露出了玩味似的笑。

“昨晚我问你不怕醒来之后后悔吗。”  
“然后呢？”  
“你说你活不好我才要后悔。”  
“……”

见你一脸仍旧摸不清状况的模样，金在奂又补了句，

“还是要我帮你回忆回忆？”

金在奂话音刚落就翻身把你压在了身下，看向你的眼神却清澈无比。

你觉得你错就错在不该在当天早上又跟他打了个晨炮。

一个晚上金在奂似乎摸清了你身上所有的敏感点，恰到好处的啃咬和发了狠地抽插没多久就把你顶到了高潮的边缘，可他却像是不想就这样放过你似的，总在你觉得还差那么一点的时候又故意放慢速度和力道。

简直就像是在等你主动喊出自己的索求。

你因为从小就长了一张冷脸常被误会是不易亲近的人，跟你熟悉的人才知道你不过是个纸老虎，甚至还有那么几个没心没肺的朋友说你可太好欺负了。

你觉得金在奂肯定是看穿了你所以才在欺负你。

金在奂见你红着脸却还是倔强地咬着嘴唇只觉得你愈发可爱，他伸手把挡在你脸上的碎发细心拨开搁至耳后，好让自己更能欣赏你羞赧的模样。

你看出了金在奂的小心思，故意撇过头不想被他看到自己的表情。

金在奂见状低头舔舐起你暴露在他眼前的光滑脖颈，你觉得他的吻挠得你心也痒痒的，没撑过几秒无奈又转回了头躲避他的亲吻。

然后你便看到金在奂跟小恶魔似的勾起嘴角坏笑了起来。

“你…笑什么笑。”

“觉得你可爱而已。”

你一听脸更红了，羞愤难耐得抬起腿就想把金在奂从身上踹下去。

金在奂眼明手快地先一步握住了你的脚踝，顺手就抬了起来架在自己肩上，硕大的手掌顺着你的小腿肚一路滑到大腿根部，托起你的臀部就变换了个角度插得更深了。

而你只有在他身下嘤咛呻吟的份，至此你才发现你何止是斗不过他，简直是被他吃得死死的。

你一直都是一见钟情的类型，可也因为这样没有了朝夕相处的前提，以至于很难和喜欢的人两情相悦。  
加之你天生容易让人觉得难以接近，所以从小到大的恋爱……都挺惨的。

现在你好不容易又遇到了一个喜欢的人，却莫名其妙地变成了对方的炮友。  
不过说来你自己也觉得奇怪，明明都说距离产生美，你本以为会因为这样突如其来的过分贴近而对金在奂产生失望的情绪，可不仅没有，你还觉得自己的喜欢比当初更甚。

金在奂的眼神一直澄澈又明亮，丝毫不见令人生厌的浑浊欲望。情事以外对你也是贴心和照顾，看在外人眼里甚至都以为你们在交往。

有天队长问你和金在奂是不是好上了的时候你连忙摆了摆手，结果只得到他的一句我们搞乐队的谈恋爱也不影响什么你别紧张啊。

你觉得自己真是百口莫辩，可这样下去也不是个办法。  
练团结束后的饭局上你借酒壮胆，趁其他人不在的时候清了清嗓子朝金在奂开口道：

“我们……到底算什么啊。”

金在奂原本还笑着看你，见你一脸苦相也愣住了。  
你察觉到他表情里的细微变化时心里暗觉不妙。

“等等……你为什么会这么想？”

你捏着杯子的手指因为紧张指节都泛起了白，声音也开始颤抖了起来。

“如果是炮友的话你对我也太好了点吧。”

你低着头半天没听到金在奂一句回复，等了半晌心虚地抬起头看了他一眼，才发现对方的表情跟你想象中不太一样。

“我说了那么多次喜欢你，你都觉得是假的吗？”  
“床上的话……不是不能信吗？”

金在奂被你气笑了，没辙似地反问道：“那你在床上说的喜欢也是假的吗？”

这下轮到你愣住了，你看着金在奂无奈的表情隐约间好像明白了些什么。

“我还以为你不喜欢在大家面前这样所以一直没有这样做。”

金在奂越过你的身影，看到成员在后面正朝你们这桌走来。  
他伸出手托住了你的后脑，毫不犹豫地对着你的唇吻了下去。

/

感觉到自己被人放倒在床上的时候你下意识地拽住了对方的手。  
因为酒精你的脑袋也昏昏沉沉，只能眯起眼费力地辨认着眼前的人。

“你…长得好像我喜欢的人啊。”

金在奂欲哭无泪，他哪会想到自己刚接近喜欢的人就发现对方已经心有所属。

“你已经有喜欢的人了吗？”  
“嗯……虽然才暗恋了一天都不到。”

“……他叫什么？”  
“金…在奂。”

“你知道暗恋什么时候会结束吗？”

你不知道对方为什么会突然问出这么奇怪的问题，迷迷糊糊反应了很久才想出一个答案。

“对暗恋的人…幻想破灭的时候？”

那人摇了摇头，声音里带着无限温柔。

“和暗恋的人在一起的时候。”


End file.
